


Retard

by ensign_amy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensign_amy/pseuds/ensign_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachariah's always been hard on Castiel, but the word would not be tolerated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retard

What a word to use. Castiel hadn’t understood the meaning of it. He’d only wanted to examine the fish a bit further. He’d never seen anything like it before in his existence. He hadn’t meant to displease Zachariah.

Apparently, Zachariah’s words displeased Annael – she struck him in the face. The one shaped like a lion. Castiel would always remember the sound it made as it drew back in pain.

Don’t you ever speak to him like that again.

Zachariah went off, probably to complain to Michael and Raphael.

After that, she took Castiel and cradled him in her Grace. He still hadn’t understood why, but it had been pleasant. Safe. Sitting there in that garden centuries later, Castiel would have given anything to feel that safe once more.


End file.
